


[Podfic] And If I Leave, I'd Be Afraid of Coming Home

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Handle Me Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Eating Disorders, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, not a happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super short follow-up to ‘i’ll feed on your breath’. not a happily-ever-after. warning for eating disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And If I Leave, I'd Be Afraid of Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And If I Leave, I'd Be Afraid of Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26175) by Flipmeforward. 
  * Inspired by [I'll feed on your breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787936) by [flipmeforward (vinterdrog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward). 



> Sooo, I found this on Flipmeforwards tumblr... and I was like. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG... then I was sad faced... and then I made this podfic... and it's all hers, and she is still amazing... and I'm hoping all the sadness I felt reading this will convince her to come back and give my boys a happy ending... PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEE... any way, Still to LOVE all her Kurtbastian EVER. The End.

And If I Leave, I'd Be Afraid to Come Home

02:25

[Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x5436tfhnbv7x0k/and_if_I_leave_i'd_be_afraid_of_coming_home.mp3)


End file.
